El Simbolo de la Justicia
by asler
Summary: All for One gano hace 5 años y ahora solo quedan escombros de lo que fue Japon. Su ejercito dicta la ley y el y sus generales gobiernan. solo unos pocos tienen privilegios. Pero aun existe esperanza y yo la traere pero no ire solo, mis amigos y compañeros me acompañan y con ellos me convertire en... el simbolo de la justicia.


**A/N Bueno antes que nada debo decir que esta es mi primera historia publicada por lo que no sé si será buena. He estado ya un muy buen tiempo aquí y siempre he dicho que debo de hacer una historia, pero no lo hacía… hasta ahora.**

 **Para dejar en claro, la historia será oscura con toques maduros y contenido no apto para menores. Desde descripción de muertes hasta cierto contenido sexual (ecchi). La verdad no me he decido por dos cosas: 1.- la pareja, esta puede ser desde un hombre con una mujer o incluso un harem (no grande). 2.- lemons, la verdad no estoy seguro de esta, no me convence mucho, pero si esta historia tiene éxito y me lo piden lo suficiente quizás ponga uno o dos, pero no serán comunes (los contenidos ecchi y hasta limes serán más comunes). Así que espero me dejen sus opiniones de estos puntos, tanto de la pareja, si quieren solo una persona o un harem, pero dejen a quien y no solo si es harem o no. Y de los lemons.**

 **Renuncia de derechos: no soy dueño ni blah blah blah de boku no hero academia, solo de los oc que aparezcan**

Prologo. El Inicio y Final de una Era

"Mamá… mamá." eso y las pisadas sobre el suelo mojado por la lluvia era lo único que se oía.

Lo que antes fue un bello pero normal vecindario ahora solo estaba en ruinas. Las casas destrozadas y la gran destrucción de la calle era lo único que se podía observar.

"Mamá," volvió a repetir la única persona que parecía estaba en el lugar, "mamá." Esta persona no era más que un niño de 10 años, de cabello verde y esponjado, tiene pecas en sus mejillas y en su rostro se puede ver el miedo y las lágrimas que ahora salen de sus mejillas. Su estatura es promedio y viste con una playera amarilla sin nada especial, unos shorts verdes y tenis rojos. El nombre de este niño es Izuku Midoriya.

"¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Parece que alguien está perdido, jajajaja."

Izuku voltio a ver de dónde provenía la voz y en cuanto lo vio su cuerpo se paralizo. La persona era, por así decirlo, grotesca. Su cuerpo era femenino lo cual Izuko confirmo por el hecho de la falta de ropa y porque su cuerpo tenía la anatomía mínima para definir a una mujer. Ahí terminaba las similitudes con un humano. Su cuerpo parecía que estaba en proceso de derretirse y se podía ver por el como parte de este caía al suelo, sin embargo, esto no parecía afectar a la mujer.

"¡U… un… un villano!" Fue todo lo que Izuku pudo articular. El miedo lo tenía paralizado y aun así sabía que, si esta mujer era un villano, Izuku no tenía forma de escapar.

"Ciertamente pequeño. Debo decir que cuando vine a este sitio no tenía muchas esperanzas de encontrar algo de valor, pero, aun así, vine. Después de todo los otros villanos están en las zonas más pobladas y lo que yo quiero amerita un sitio más… privado." Todo esto lo decía mientras recorría su mano por su cuerpo. "Después de todo no tengo mejor placer que ver como pequeños como tu sucumben a mi Quirk mientras me dan placer. Jajajaja."

Pero antes de que la villana pudiera siquiera moverse, mucho menos reaccionar, algo la golpeo con tal fuerza que su cabeza salió volando, dejando su cuerpo en el mismo lugar en el que estaba. La sangre no se hizo esperar y salió volando como un geiser del cuerpo ahora sin vida de la villana.

"¿Hey, chico te encuentras bien, cierto?" Izuku con algo de miedo volteo a ver a la persona que lo había salvado, con temor a que fuera algo peor… quedo aliviado que no. La persona no era un villano en lo absoluto, sino todo lo contrario, era un héroe y no cualquiera, era el símbolo de la justicia, All Might.

Izuku aun paralizado solo observo como el héroe iba y se acercaba a él. Este aprovecho para poder ver bien a la persona que él consideraba el mayor y mejor héroe que existe y existirá. Cuando lo hizo quedo sorprendido de que este tenía su cabello rubio, normalmente con dos mechones elevados, estaba ahora todo desarreglado. Su super traje se encontraba ahora hecho trizas y con heridas en especial una en su pecho y abdomen. Pero lo más característico y que más asombraba a Izuku era que este no portaba su sonrisa que lo caracterizaba como el símbolo de la paz.

Ya una vez cerca el "símbolo de la paz" se arrodillo a la altura, o tan a la altura a la que este podía estar al ser mucho más grande. "Te encuentras bien niño," Izuku pudo ver que las heridas que este portaba eran más seberas de lo que parecían desde lejos, "lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso pero…" lo que iba a decir quedo inconcluso ya que este de repente cayó al suelo.

Izuku se quedó inmóvil al ver a su héroe caer, pero cuando lo hizo solo pudo reaccionar de una manera… "ALL MIGHT…"

Fin del prologo


End file.
